A Torrid Love Affair
by RiverSong1957
Summary: This story takes place after the MyMusic season 2 finale. What if Country got into another torrid love affair, this time with a coworker? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N-I do not own any of the characters or the MyMusic show. All rights to the characters belong to the rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The story here is my creation and belongs to me. All the copyrights belong to the rightful owners.**

**Hey everyone! This story starts a week after the MyMusic sitcom ended. I got a crazy idea one night and decided to roll with it. Enjoy!)**

MyMusic was in a flurry of activity on Tuesday morning. The staff had their final podcast the day before and the film crew was packing up their gear. They were hurrying out the last of the cables and microphones as Metal walked in the front door.

"Gooooooooood morning Metal!" shouted Scene as she saw him enter.

"Mornin' Scene," he replied, stepping out of the way as one of the cameramen passed by, holding yet another boom mic. "Hey, is that my boom mic!?" yelled Metal. "Say WHAT? WHAT!" Metal chased the cameraman out of the office in an effort to retrieve his mic. Just then, Country walked in.

"What in the name of George Jones is goin' on out there?" Country asked Scene.

"Oh, nothing. Metal's just trying to get his boom mic back."

"Oh, is that all? The way he was screamin' I thought little Wolfgang Jafar was kidnapped or somethin'…"

"Who?"

"Metal's baby, remember? We discussed possible names for him yesterday? On the podcast?" Country looked concerned. "He hasn't chosen one yet, but-"

"Oh yeah, we did! I completely forgot. You know my memory…"Scene said, staring off into space. "Anyway, back to work!"

"Wait, Scene, I gotta ask you somethin'" Country said. "How's it goin' with you and Straightedge? I mean, he does work right next to you…" Country glanced at his empty chair. "Where is he, anyway?"

Scene's face reddened. "Oh, he went to make some copies for Indie. I gotta tell you, it _is_ really awkward. It's always very quiet when he's around. I just don't kn-"

"Haha, GOT IT!" Metal screamed, kicking the office door open with the boom mic triumphantly held over his head. "They tried to take some of my best equipment, man." He looked at Scene and Country, who appeared to be deep in conversation. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, ya kinda did," Country replied, "but it's fine." Metal walked to the production room to return his precious microphone. Country turned back to Scene. "Honey, just try to ignore him for now. Hopefully he'll be gone soon. Nobody here is a fan of him after that horrible stunt he pulled. Indie's an understandin' man. He'll get rid of Straightedge soon enough."

"Really?" Scene asked, looking up at Country.

"Really," Country replied. She noticed Straightedge walking back towards the desk. "Get back to work, peaches, okay? I'll be at my desk. Just holler if ya need me."

"Okay, thanks Country." Country walked to her desk as Straightedge sat down at his chair.

"What was that about?" Straightedge inquired.

Scene looked at him, shocked that he would still be interested in anything happening with her. "You don't get to know that information anymore." An awkward silence followed.

Once the film crew loaded up their gear and were gone, everybody could concentrate without all of the chaos. The MyMusic staffers were hard at work when Indie stepped out of his office upstairs. He called everyone to attention. "We will be having a staff meeting in 5 minutes. So, yeah…"

Vampire Temp popped out of nowhere. "Does that include me?" Everybody turned and stared.

"No. Not at all. You can go and, uh, sort out the different colored pens."

"Okay," responded a noticeably upset Vampire Temp. He turned and ran into a stack of cardboard boxes.

"Okay, everyone. Conference room. Now." Indie barked. They all headed into the conference room, curious as to what their impromptu meeting was about.

**(A/N-This story starts out slow, sorry! I'll update soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N-Please enjoy the second chapter!)**

"Let's get it started," Indie exclaimed, slapping his hands on the table, "and I want no references to that grotesque Black Eyed Peas song." He looked around the conference room. He noticed that 2 members of the MyMusic staff were missing. "Where are Techno and Dubstep?" Everyone looked around and noticed their absence. "Scene, go get them."

"Why me? You know their music scares me!"

"You're closest to the door."

"Okie dokie," she replied. She left and returned a minute later, looking a bit terrified from the music that she was just exposed to.

"Now," Indie started, "I know it's going to be strange without the film crew here. But we'll just have to get used to it for now. I need to analyze where all of the money is going and I'm going to be quite busy. Someone will need to take charge on the teambuilding exercises. Who has a good idea?" Indie surveyed the table. There was Scene, who was a lost cause in her new romance with Flowchart. Then there was Country, who would wind up breaking her bones again if she volunteered. _Is that a new cowboy hat?_ thought Indie. _It looks really nice on her. Wait, what? Focus, Indie, focus._

Indie continued looking around the table. There was Straightedge, who was practically blacklisted after what he did to Scene. Nobody would listen to his ideas. After him was Techno and Dubstep, and their idea of a plur-fect teambuilding exercise would be yet another rave. _That won't work,_ thought Indie. All that was left was Nerdcore and Metal. _I don't want another LARPing disaster. So that leaves…_

"Metal!" Indie blared out.

"What, bossman?"

"I want you to pick the next teambuilding exercise. Choose something different, exciting, and…dare I say it? Culkin."

"Uh…" Metal thought for a moment. "We could, you know, uh…" _What could I say that would satisfy this grumpy old hipster?_ "We could, uh, throw a party! But not just any party. A party to celebrate…the Broncos' epic fail at the Super Bowl last Sunday."

"I like the way you think! That, everyone, is so Culkin that it's ironic! Party starts at 7:00. You'll host it this Friday at your house. Meeting's over." All the MyMusic staffers began to exit the room.

"Wait, what? Say what? Say WHAT! WHAAAAAT! SAY WHAAAT?!"

"Weren't you listening? He said we're having a PAAAAR-TYYYY!" squealed Scene, standing up from her chair. "I'm bringing Flowchart!"

"Yeah, I'm super excited," Country said, halfway out the door. "Hey, why don't you have a keg of AJ at this hoedown? I've always wanted to try it."

"We hope your party is super PLUR!" yelled Techno on her way out. Dubstep added a "Wub" for good measure.

"Hey, hey, Metal," Nerdcore said, "can you have Monsters and Mainstream at your party? Please? It'd mean a lot to me…"

"Ugh, fine." With nothing else to do since production ended, Metal started his janitorial duties. He went to clean out the bathroom. _Man, why did Indie make_ me_ host the party? I got enough to deal with. I have a newborn at home. How is this gonna work? Guess I better call Tina. _Metal picked up his phone and dialed his home number.

"Hey, honey, it's me."

"Met Met, I'm so glad to talk to you! Gee whiz, I forgot how much work a baby can be! I need you to pick up some diapers on the way home, okay? Now, what is it you wanted?"

"Uh, I have to, uh…bossman's making me host a party Friday night. At home. It's one of those 'teambuilding' exercises or whatever. To celebrate the Bronco's loss at the Super Bowl. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Oh, my, I have to start planning this right away…"

"Don't go overboard, okay babe?"

"By golly, I better start looking for recipes right now. And I'll need to look for decorations… See you after work, honey. Kisses!"

**(A/N-I'll have another chapter posted soon. Sorry the action is slow. Anybody have any guesses where this is going?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N-None of these characters belong to me. All rights belong to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is my actual story. **

**Enjoy this next chapter!)**

Friday in the office just seemed to drag on. The MyMusic staff just couldn't wait to go home at five. They were more busy thinking about that night's party instead of doing their work. That included Metal, who was sitting in the small break room eating peanut butter. Nerdcore passed by just then, cosplaying as the 10th doctor from _Doctor Who._

"ALLONS-Y!" Nerdcore jumped in front of Metal, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the jar.

"God, what the heck, man? It's peanut butter time."

"Sorry, Metal, time is irrelevant to me," Nerdcore started, putting his screwdriver away. "You know, it's a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey st-"

"_What _are you talking about?"

Nerdcore moved closer to Metal. "Sorry, man, I'm just cosplayin'. Anyway, are you gonna have Monsters and Mainstream at your party or not?"

"Geez, is that what this is about? Yes, I told you yes already! No, go away, I'm eatin' my peanut butter."

Nerdcore stood up straighter. "Alright then. ALLONS-YYYYYYYYYY!" He yelled, running out of the office.

_Man, what a…nerd,_ thought Metal.

Just then, Country walked in, followed by Indie. Country went to the refrigerator while Indie stopped at Metal.

"Metal, _what_ are you doing?"

"Come on, bossman, it's peanut butter time!"

"I don't pay you to have your precious 'peanut butter time'. Now get back to work." Indie stated. He spun on his heels and sauntered out of the break room.

Country finished rummaging through the fridge and pulled out a KFC container. She walked back to Metal, watching Indie as he left. "Did you notice that raggedy plaid shirt Indie was wearing? It looked super country…and kinda hot on him."

"Oh, yeah…" Metal was focusing on his peanut butter, but he picked up the last bit of what she said. "Wait, what?"

Country looked startled. She hadn't meant to say the last part aloud. "Oh, uh, nothin'…I gotta…update the Face Spaces and the Googly-pluses…" She bolted out of the break room, still clutching the cold KFC bucket.

_What is _happening_ in this office, man?_ Metal thought, putting the lid on the peanut butter jar. He stood up and placed it back in its special spot in the cupboard. _Better get back to work. Only got an hour until closing time. And then I gotta spend more time with these weirdoes at that party. Sweet Satan, what am I gonna do?_

**(A/N-Things will be picking up in the next chapter. Anyone have any guesses now? Please review! I'll update soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N-Again, no copyright infringement intended. MyMusic and all characters belong to the rightful owners. The only original content is my actual story.**

**Enjoy the next installment of ****_A Torrid Love Affair_****!)**

"WELCOME TO METAL TOWN!" Metal shouted as the first guests arrived. Scene, Flowchart, and Nerdcore were shocked at Metal's house. Tina went all out decorating for this party. Everywhere they looked there were football decorations. There was even a football-shaped disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow, these decorations are AMAZING!" Scene squealed. She spotted a snack table in the corner. "Ooooooooooh, cookies!"

"Hey Metal, thanks for having me over," Flowchart said, shaking Metal's hand.

"Yeah, well, eat a fart Flowchart!" Metal laughed.

"Aw man, really?"

"Ooooh, Monsters and Mainstream!" Nerdcore spotted the game on a card table by the kitchen. "Come on Flowchart! Let's go play!" Flowchart gave Metal a pointed look, then reluctantly followed Nerdcore over to the card table.

Suddenly, Techno and Dubstep burst through the door, with Straightedge tagging behind. "This party is SUPER PLUR! Hey Metal, is there anything for us to do?" asked Techno, leaving the door wide open behind her.

"Za booom wub wub," added Dubstep.

"I have glow sticks right here!" Tina walked in through the kitchen, holding glow sticks in one hand and clutching the baby on her hip with the other.

"Thanks Tina!" Techno exclaimed, grabbing the glow sticks. She and Dubstep ran over by the snack table. They helped themselves to chips while opening up the glow sticks.

"Hey, uh, Tina? Can I hold the baby? I'll be really careful," asked Straightedge. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked that he would actually care about the baby.

"Uh, sure, sweetie. Sit down on the couch with him. And be sure to support his head." Straightedge sat on the couch and Tina handed the baby to him. She sat on the other side of the couch, making sure the baby was well cared for.

"Howdy y'all! Wow, this is some party," said Country as she strolled in through the open door.

"Country, WELCOME TO METAL TOWN!" Metal shouted. "Come to my kitchen and taste the sweet, sweet deliciousness of a frothy, room temperature glass of AJ."

"Okay," Country replied, looking around the now-crowded living room. It still didn't look like the entire MyMusic staff was present, though. "Is somebody missing?"

Metal looked around. "No, I think that's it…wait, where's bossman?"

"Oh yeah, Indie's not here," Country responded dejectedly. "Oh, well. Let's try that AJ, Metal." She followed Metal into the kitchen, where she sampled a glass of AJ.

As the party wore on, the MyMusic staffers grew more and more bored. Scene ate most of the cookies, Techno and Dubstep ran out of glow sticks, and even Nerdcore was exhausted from playing Monsters and Mainstream for hours on end. It was almost 11:00 when Indie finally showed up. A chorus of "Indie"s came from the bored guests.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone," Indie stated, addressing everybody in the room. "I got wrapped up in a lot of work, and then I had to comfort Shaman… He's going through a rough divorce. I just lost track of time."

"That's okay, bossman. You didn't miss much." Metal replied. He was disappointed that the party was such a disaster.

"Yeah, this party was a dud," Nerdcore continued.

"I don't know 'bout y'all but I had a great time," Country slurred. She drank one too many glasses of AJ.

Metal whispered to Indie, "Oh, yeah, Country had a little too much to drink."

Indie glanced over at Country. _Aw man, she can't drive home like that. She'll get in a wreck for sure._ "Well, I guess this party is over then. How unfortunate." He let that hang in the air for a minute. "Everyone can get home on their own then. Except Country. I'll drive you home."

Although Country was a bit tipsy, she could still comprehend this information. "Really? Why, thank ya, Indie." She felt ecstatic. _Indie actually cares about me? _

Indie spun around and walked out of Metal's house, with Country following close on his heels. Indie loaded his custom fixed gear bike in the bed of Country's stereotypical old pickup truck. _Wow, I'm gonna be alone with Indie…_ Country thought, climbing into the passenger seat. She felt a buzz about this car ride, one that wasn't due to the AJ in her system.

"Can you enter your address in the GPS on your phone?" Indie asked. Country did as she was told while Indie got in the truck. "Thanks. Now, off we go." Indie pointed the car towards the highway and they headed for Country's ranch. Both were excited for this car ride for more reasons than one.

**(A/N-Things are starting to heat up! Please review. I'd love any feedback. I'll update soon!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N-None of the characters are my own. All rights belong to the rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!)**

Silence filled the truck as Indie drove down the highway. _Okay, this is awkward,_ thought Indie._ What should I say? This is the first time I've actually been alone with her. _He glanced toward Country in passenger seat. She was fiddling with her dress, looking equally uncomfortable in this situation.

Indie cleared his throat. Country jumped slightly, startled by the noise. "How about, uh, you…turn on the radio?" Indie asked, trying to lessen the tension.

"Um, okie dokie," Country responded. She reached for the console in the middle and turned on her favorite country station. "Rewind" by Rascal Flatts filled the previously empty vehicle.

"Ugh, how can you stand this overproduced drivel?" Indie blurted out. He realized a little too late that wasn't the best choice of words. _Oh, I hope I didn't offend her…_ He glanced at Country. She was staring at him, shocked.

"Excuse me, mister, but Rascal Flatts is an excellent band. One hundred percent." Country slurred.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be r-"

"I had a torrid love affair with the drummer. So I take that a bit personally."

"Look, Country," Indie began, pulling off to a side street. He was getting close to her house. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or your ex. I spoke without thinking. I'm so sorry."

"And to think I actually _like_ you," Country shot back. She quickly realized what she said. "Uh, I mean, I, uh, I…" Why _did I just say that? Now he knows…_

_Wait, she _likes _me?_ thought Indie. He turned down a dirt road that lead to Country's small ranch. 'So, you like me, huh?" he asked smugly.

"Well, I uh, I…yeah, I do," admitted Country. _God, things are gonna be awkward at the office now._

Indie pulled up to Country's house and shut off the truck. He turned and looked at Country. She held his gaze for a short while. "Country, it's okay. I never knew how to say this, but…I like you too. A lot, actually."

"Wait, what? You like _me_?"

"Um, yeah, I just said that."

"Wow," Country replied. "I don't know what to s-" Indie cut her off then, crashing his lips on hers. They were caught in a passionate embrace for a moment. Indie pulled away, shocked that he was so bold. They stared at each other for a moment, then came back together again, passionately kissing.

Country pulled away this time, catching her breath. "I, uh, I gotta go." She grabbed her keys from the ignition and bolted out of the truck.

Indie jumped out of the driver's seat. "COUNTRY! COUNTRY, WAIT!" he screamed, watching her run away. _God, why did I do that?_ He slowly grabbed his custom fixed gear from the bed of the truck and pulled it over the side. Climbing on, he started the long ride back to his yurt to contemplate what just happened for the remainder of the weekend.

**(A/N-Things are ****_really _****heating up now! Indie and Country-who knew?! I'm more of a Scindie shipper myself, but I got this idea one night and decided to go for it. Please review! I'd love any feedback!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N-All rights belong to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended. The only original content is my actual story.**

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the next chapter of ****_A Torrid Love Affair_****!)**

Country snuck in late to the MyMusic office on Monday. She was a mess all weekend and didn't want Indie to notice her tardiness.

"Gooooooooooood morn-" Scene started, but was cut off when Country ran over and covered Scene's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh, shhh" Country whispered. Scene was freaking out. When she calmed down, Country took her hand away from Scene. "Ya need to calm down, turkey, okay? I don't want Indie to know I was la-"

"COUNTRY!" Indie shouted, interrupting her. He had walked out of his office to see her late entrance. "Come to my office. Now." Scene looked worried as Country walked away.

_What does he want from me? I was only 10 minutes late…._ Country thought, climbing the stairs. Once she got to Indie's office, she started stammering. "I-I'm sorry I'm la-late Indie, but t-traffic was a nightmare coming from m-my house, and-"

"Look, Country," Indie cut her off again He gestured for her to sit down. "I don't care that you were a little late, okay?"

Country was confused. "Then why did you call me in here?"

"Because I want to discuss Friday night."

"Indie, I'm sorry I ran out on you. But ya have to understand I was in a vulnerable position."

"I do understand and I'm sorry. Truly sorry. But, I really like you. A lot. And I want to make this happen. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Country was taken aback by this proposition. "Look, Indie, I'm flattered, but what about work? And what are gonna tell the office? I mean, they're gonna find out…."

"We won't tell them," Indie shot back.

"We won't?"

"No, it'll be our little secret. No one in the office needs to know just yet. We'll go out tonight and see how it goes."

Country thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess goin' out tonight couldn't hurt, now could it?" she replied, smiling.

Indie smiled back, staring into her eyes. They stared at each for a while until Indie looked away and cleared his throat. "Okay then. I'll pick you up at 7:00 at your place."

"Where are we going?" Country asked, standing up from her chair and moving towards the door. She looked back to see his answer.

"It's a surprise," Indie replied. Country smiled again and exited his office, mentally searching her closet for something to wear on her first date with Indie.

**(A/N-Sorry this was somewhat uneventful. I've been having writer's block. Please review this story. I appreciate any and all feedback! I'll update soon!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N-None of the characters from MyMusic are mine. The rights belong to the rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. The only original work is my actual story.**

**I'm sorry this took awhile. Please enjoy the next installment of ****_A Torrid Love_**_Affair!)_

The next morning, Country arrived at the office extremely early, holding hands with Indie. They were both giggling and reminiscing on their first date the night before.

"Okay, Carrie-"

"Call me Country, hon. We're at the office now," she interrupted him with a peck on the lips.

"Okay,_ Country_," Indie continued, "it's time to start working, before anybody else shows up."

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, we can't let them know just yet."

"Okay, gimme one more kiss and I'll go." They shared a long kiss and Indie broke it first.

He smiled at her, saying, "Meet me at noon in my office." Then he pulled away and went upstairs to office. She watched him go while walking to her desk, absolutely smitten with him.

Shortly after, Metal arrived at the office. He noticed Country at her desk, twirling her hair on her finger and staring at a blank computer. "Hey, Country, why are you here so early?"

Startled, she jumped in her seat and looked at Metal. "Oh, uh, nothin' really. Just thought, I'd, uh, make up the time I missed yesterday."

"By staring' at a blank screen?"

Country glanced at her computer. "Oopsy daisy, guess I just got distracted or something,'" Country replied.

"Okay, whatever." Metal walked away to start his janitorial duties for the day. The other MyMusic staffers came in slowly throughout the morning. All of them noticed Country's odd behavior; doodling, fiddling with her hair, watching the clock. At exactly noon, she ran up to Indie's office. Scene stood up from her desk and walked into the break room, where Metal was eating peanut butter.

"Hey, Metal?" asked Scene.

"What?" he grumpily replied. _Why do they _always _interrupt my peanut butter time?_

"Well, have you noticed that Country's been acting a bit _odd_?"

Nerdcore, cosplaying as Harry Potter, walked in as she was saying this. "Yeah, I noticed that too. She was just starin' at her computer."

Metal thought back to last week when Country interrupted his peanut butter time and her behavior this morning. "Yeah, I noticed that too. She was actin' all distant last week…"

"Yeah, she just went up to Indie's office after sitting there for hours." Scene stated.

Metal took this in and remembered Country's comments last week about Indie. "Wait, she's up there with _bossman?"_ Scene nodded, affirming her earlier statement. _God, there must be somethin' goin' on with them._

"Well, I don't know. The whole thing is weird," Metal replied, not giving away his thoughts on the matter. "Now get back to work. It's my peanut butter time."

"Okay," said Scene. She and Nerdcore left, leaving Metal alone to contemplate the situation.

_I have to find out what's goin' on. Country's not gonna say anything… But I know someone who will._ Metal shut the door of the break room, pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, Metal? Is that _you?"_ a shrill voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Idol, it's me," Metal responded. "I have a question for you about Country…"

**(A/N-Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded lately, I've just been super busy and a case of writer's block. Please review this story. i'd love feedback on this. I want to know if you all are enjoying this. Let me know in the reviews! I'll update soon!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N-None of the characters are mine. All rights belong to the rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. The only original content is my actual story.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!)**

The MyMusic office was eerily quiet Wednesday morning. All the staffers were seemingly busy at their posts. Metal was slowly sweeping the floor by the conference room and Scene was playing with her avatars and eyeing Country. Straightedge was actually working, trying to avoid the awkward tension that had settled in the office. Nerdcore, cosplaying as Sherlock, was watching Country out of the corner of his eye. Even Techno and Dubstep stopped raving to watch her.

Country was completely oblivious to all of this attention. She was doodling and messing around on her laptop, thinking about her upcoming date with Indie that night. She didn't notice Techno and Dubstep had exited their office to stand behind her.

"Za boom wub wub za boom za boom," Dubstep blurted out, startling Country. She turned around to look at them.

"Dubstep wants to know if we can talk to you in the break room," Techno translated.

Country looked at the two, wondering why they were acting strangely. "Um, sure." They walked over to the break room, Scene and Nerdcore quickly following behind. Country sat down slowly, looking at her growing audience. "What is going on, y'all?"

"Country," Techno began, "we've noticed that you've been acting a little _odd_ lately…"

"What are ya talkin' about? Is this an intervention or somethin'? Because I didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"No, Country," Scene interjected, "we're just worried about you."

Country was shocked. "Worried about me? Why me?"

"You've been acting weird since Monday," Metal said, suddenly appearing in the crowd. "You haven't been doing any work and-"

"Oh, like y'all actually do any work," Country interrupted. _Why are they pickin' on me? Do they suspect somethin' between me and Indie?_ She sighed before continuing. "Look, y'all, I'm sorry. I've just been out of it I guess. Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." She didn't realize how far her voice was carried throughout the office. Even Straightedge could hear her. And a blonde woman who just entered the office.

"DO I HEAR MY IDENTICAL COUSIN?" a shrill voice screeched through the front of the office to the break room.

"IDOL!" screamed Country. She bolted out of the break room to the front of the office, where Idol was standing in front of Straightedge. The others quickly tagged along.

"Who's he?" asked Idol. "I mean, I know Intern 2 left, but who's this guy?"

"Long story," Country brushed it off. "Now come here!" They embraced in a long hug. When they pulled apart they sang in unison, "Identical cousins all the way!"

"Hey everyone!" Idol addressed the others surrounding her. She hugged every staffer then went back to Country. "Now, Country, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, not you too. I just had one of them interventions earlier."

"Really?" She looked around at the others, who avoided her glance and shrugged their shoulders. "Well, come on, it's really impor-"

"_Why_ are you all being so loud down there?" Indie interrupted, popping out of his office. He noticed another face among the mix of his employees. "Oh, Idol!" He exclaimed, starting down the steps. He noticed that Country suddenly looked worried. _I should probably stay out of it for now,_ he thought. "Nice to see you," he stated and turned around, waking back up to his office.

"That was weird," said Idol, taking Country by the hand. "C'mon, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N-None of the characters or the shows are mine. All rights belong to the rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended. The only original work is my actual story.**

**Enjoy the next installment of ****_A Torrid Love Affair)_**

That Wednesday night, Country and Indie were watching TV in Indie's small living area in his yurt. They were snuggling on his worn, green sofa. Indie was flipping through channels, not able to find a program to watch.

"Let's ironically watch _Antique Roadshow,_" Indie suggested, wanting to settle on a show to watch.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," Country replied, lacking any interest in what was on the TV. She talked with Idol earlier, who had gotten a call from Metal. Apparently, he was really worried about Country. Idol asked why Country had been distant at work and Country couldn't take the interrogation any more. She told Country that she was seeing someone. Idol insisted on more information, but Country stated she would address the whole situation at the office soon. The trouble with that was that Indie had no idea this had happened. Country had to sneak out to see Indie tonight to tell him because Idol was at her house.

"What's wrong, Carrie?" Indie asked, using her real name._ She's been acting distant all night._

"What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine," Country replied, breaking out of her thoughts.

Indie took a deep breath, then turned to her. "No, really, what's wrong? Why was Idol at the office today? Why were you so worried?"

Country took a deep breath and started, "Look, Jeff, everybody at the office has noticed something's up. Idol w-"

"Wait, they know we're together?"

"No, let me finish," Country replied, putting a finger to Indie's lips to silence him. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Idol was there 'cause Metal called her and told her I was in trouble. She hurried down to the office to check on me. This was after 3 days of interrogation by the staffers about my well-being." Country started tearing up. _"You _don't have to deal with this. You have an excuse. _You _get to hide in your office while _I_ have to deal with all the questions. I told Idol I would tell the office what's been happenin' on Friday." Country was practically sobbing at this point, but continued on. "Idol knows I'm seein' someone, she just doesn't know who it is. She decided to stick around 'til then and is at my house right now. We have to tell 'em on Friday. I can't put it off anymore. I just can't deal with hidin' this. I want everyone to know how we feel about each other. Don't _you?"_ Country asked, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, come here, babe," Indie said, pulling Country closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, then looked her in the eye. "Listen, Carrie," he began, unsure of where to go with this. "If this secret is causing you that much pressure, I guess we have to tell them all. Especially Idol, seeing as she came out here to check on you." Indie said this last part rather quickly, as though he didn't actually want Idol there.

"Wait, don't you _wanna_ let 'em know how we feel about each other?"

"Of course I do! It's just going to be…awkward…and not in an ironic way."

Country rolled her eyes at this. Wiping away the tears, she said, "I guess I'll tell 'em. I'll make the announcement. Besides, e'rybody expects me to."

"I'll call everyone to a conference on Friday and _we_ can tell them _together._ I want them to know just as much as you do. Just…make sure Idol's there, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie," Country replied, pecking him on the lips. "Thanks for understanding." She leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer. They broke it, not wanting it to escalate further this early in their relationship.

"Now," Country continued, swiping the remote from Indie, "we are _not _watching _Antique Roadshow_…"

**(A/N-Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I'd love any feedback!)**


End file.
